Vignettes, With A Little Golden Star On Them
by Orlissa
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Humor, romance, drama and cuteness in 100 to 200 words
1. Introduction

Introduction

Well, there's a story behind this little drabble collection

About two months ago, I wrote a similar collection of 100 in the Vampire Academy fandom (they're being uploaded now, one drabble each day). Then about a week ago, I made a huge mistake: I showed them to my roommate. She was enthusiastic about them, the way they're forged, the spontaneity, the emotions they hold. We kept playing whole evening – she would give me a word, and I would quickly make up a drabble for it, and then we switched. Then the next day, instead of studying, she wrote me 27 prompts to write drabbles for them. And since she loves Glee, I decided to write in this fandom

And since it's her 19th birthday, I decided to upload them starting with this day, as a kind of birthday present. Happy birthday, Judit!

Okay, you have to know two things: one, English is not my native language. Since I wrote them in short notice, I didn't have the chance to have them corrected by a native speaker. Two, I'll try to update every day, but so far I only have four drabbles pre-written. But I'll do my best!

Enjoy!


	2. 001 Patty

**001. Patty**

Word count: 143

Puck had never been picky about food when he was a kid. At least not until that certain family reunion.

They had one every year, and everybody from his father's side came – and brought some kind of food. Now, little Noah was bored – nobody would play with him – and hungry, so… I think you can guess yourself. He wandered around, looking for something edible. And he found this – a big basket full of freshly baked patties. His mouth started to water instantly. He took one and ate it. And since it was great, he ate another, and another, and another… in the end, ha ate the whole basket. Afterwards, he spent the whole night throwing up.

That's why when years later Lauren offered him a patty from her lunch, all he did was cursing, and leaving the scene as fast as he could.


	3. 002 Bow

**002. Bow**

Word count: 142

Kurt has been envious of girls in his whole life. He envied not exactly that they could wear skirts, have long hair or play with dolls. He didn't even care about stuff like ballet lessons or figure skating – at least not after his dad refused to let him try them for the umpteenth time.

No, it was one little, tiny-weenie, really insignificant thing he envied the most: bows. In their hair, on the back of their dresses, on their wrists, on the necks of their pets. He wanted to have one – or more – so much, but his father was adamantly against it. He was a good man, who could get on terms with about anything, but it was over his limit.

But Kurt, as smart as he has ever been, found a compromise, which was almost as good as wearing bows: bowties.


	4. 003 Space travel

**003. Space travel**

Word count: 160

After his accident, Artie wanted to be an astronaut for a really long time. He thought that out in the space, without gravitation to keep him on the ground, in his chair, he could be normal again. That he wouldn't have disabilities anymore.

Then when he was in seventh grade, an astronaut visited his school. On the very day of his visit, Artie was so excited, that he kept rolling in slalom on the corridors, and could hardly say a proper sentence in English.

The lesson went amazingly; the astronaut was very sympathetic, spoke about space travel with great enthusiasm, and even joked about it a tiny bit. Artie couldn't wait to talk to him in private about his plans. But when he managed to do so, the astronaut wasn't so nice anymore. He looked at him, down from his wheels up to the top of his head, and outwardly laughed at him.

Artie never fantasized about space travel again.

**A/N: My mother is disabled, too, and she has been since she was a toddler. When I was smaller, she used to tell me that when she was little, s****he dreamed about having a horse that would take her to everywhere **


	5. 004 Orchid

**004. Orchid**

Word count: 160

When Quinn was little, her mum used to grow orchids. Not just one or two, but hundreds. They used to have a rather big patio, with glass lined walls behind the house, which was always filled full with orchids. One could hardly take a step there without knocking over a pot.

Around that time, Quinn liked to spend her time there. When she was mocked and called names in school, she found solace and peace there. The beauty of the flowers was oddly comforting, and it gave her inspiration. The orchids made her want to be at least as beautiful as they were.

And in a short few years, she accomplished to do so.

Then they moved from that house, and their new home was not capable to grow orchids, so her mom let go of her hobby. But this didn't keep Quinn from loving orchids.

That's why she secretly hoped that she would get an orchid corsage from Finn.


	6. 005 Witness

**005. Witness**

Word count: 133

As a school counselor, Emma has witnessed a lot of things in the last few years.

Family tragedies, nasty break-ups, unrequited love. She helped girls with anorexia and bulimia, kids who were bullied, who couldn't fit in, who were too different, and also ones who wanted to be different. There were students whom she could help, and students she couldn't. After all, it was her job, her profession: to listen, to witness, and help when she could.

And she's always done everything in her power to help others. For that few hours when she was doing her job, she could forget – even if temporally – her own problems: the OCD, the loneliness.

Yet, there was one thing she couldn't help, couldn't do anything about it, just standing there, witnessing everything: watching her own downfall.


	7. 006 Market

**006. Market**

Word count: 161

Rachel knew that, after all, showbiz was no more than a big market. People wanted to shop, and you, if you wanted to be a star – had to offer them some kind of product. And it mattered a great deal what you offered.

In these days, she knew, the market of showbiz was very demanding. A star had to be talented, had to have an attitude which highlighted her from the crowd, had to be pretty, had to have her own style, to make her recognized, to make her hard to forget. Just like Lady Gaga.

Knowing this, Rachel did everything in her power to be eligible for the great market of show business. She was talented, that was sure, and she knew that. She had her attitude – well, yes, this attitude made her high school years rather difficult, but it was worth it. But about the style – well, she had very much to polish on that yet. Very, very much.


	8. 007 Gardening

**007. Gardening**

Word count: 150

What nobody knows is that Mercedes has always loved gardening. It is something that she has brought from her childhood to her teenage years.

When she was little, her grandfather, an old widower, had a little farm outside of the city. Well, the farm might be a tiny bit too strong of a word – the piece of land he owned was hardly bigger than a handkerchief, but he loved nonetheless. When Mercedes was a little girl, her parents, who worked almost constantly, would have had her granddad watch her over the weekends. During these times, without many other things to do, he would teach her how to care for the garden – and Mercedes found herself loving it.

That's why, even now, three years after her granddad's death, she still had a little garden in the end of their backyard, where she grows everything she used to with her beloved granddad.


	9. 008 Marbles

**008. Marble**

Word count: 160

Becky has always loved marbles. After all, they were so interesting – they came in every color, with different patterns, in variable sizes. Some of them were dull, others brilliantly gleaming or totally transparent. And there were some many games one could play with them, from simply rolling them in one's hand to rolling them on the floor, competing with friends. Not that she had many friends.

That's why she first joined the Cheerios! – she wanted to make friends. And when she did get into the school's most elite group, she brought her favorite marbles to her first training, hoping that after it, the girls would play with her, but all her got were strange and icy glares. Even Coach Sylvester looked at her like she wanted to skin her alive.

After this Becky blamed the stupid marbles – and doesn't matter how much she loved them, she threw all of them to the thrash bin as she was leaving the school.


	10. 009 Playing the guitar

**009. Playing the guitar**

Word count: 190

Actually, Sam didn't want to learn playing the guitar. Scratch that – he didn't want to learn how to play any instrument. Because to do so, he would have had to take classes, which would have taken away his free time, and anyway, playing an instrument was pointless.

And anyway, what could have he done with playing the guitar? He was not talented enough to make a living from that, and, by the way, he loved listening to music over making it. So it didn't matter how much his mother tried to persuade him into learning, he was adamant about not to learn.

At least until he met that girl. Honestly, he can't even remember her name, but they had Chemistry together, and she was beautiful – more than that. And let's not forget to mention: she had a great crush on some guitarist.

Sam wanted to impress her – and the only way he could imagine to do so was learning to play the guitar – so he started taking classes, much to his mother's delight.

He had never gotten together with that girl, but he did found his true love: the guitar.


	11. 010 Fairytale

**010. Fairytale**

Word count: 136

Brittany wasn't one to stop believing in fairytales.

Even at sixteen, she believed that there was a girl, closed up in a high tower, with 70-foot hair. She believed that there was a girl under the sea, longing to have legs. She believed that there was a girl laying somewhere, in a hundred-year-long slumber, waiting for somebody to kiss her. She believed that there was a girl, cleaning up after her evil step-family, waiting for her prince to return her lost shoe. She also believed in Santa Clause, the Easter Rabbit, the Tooth Fairy, and the boogey man under her bed.

And she believed, above all and everything, that one day, her prince would come for her, preferably on his white horse – but if it was a red and black wheelchair, she wouldn't complain even then.


End file.
